


Losing yourself in the Moment

by indulgentDaemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Less Awkward, Second Time, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulgentDaemon/pseuds/indulgentDaemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi & Karkat realize there's a world of difference between talk and action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Side

"I had a horrible dream, ok?"

"Oh?"

"I finally woke up on Prospit."

"You did???? Oh God, I can't believe I missed it!"

"Yeah, well, sorry we can't go on our enchanted golden magic carpet ride or whatever you had in store for us, but now it's too late. Dream me is dead."

"I know... All of us are, Prospit was completely destroyed."

"Oh shit, really? Guess that's not too surprising... anyway, I saw the demon again. I think I know who it is..."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know how it's possible... I need to search for more answers before I know for sure."

"Stop being mysterious and tell me!"

\---

The conversation still echoed in her head as Terezi flopped down on the floor of her makeshift room, staring at the wall she'd spent the last 10 minutes or so drawing on. She wanted to cackle at the recent memory of Karkat being his old self... seeing him that angry again had reminded her of the time before they won the game. Before everything had just turned into one big 'waiting around for death to find them'-thing. He'd said he recognized who the demon was... but how could he? As far as she knew, everyone they'd met were all accounted for, and none of them had shown even a fraction of the destructive power that the demon had wielded.

She stood and shifted her weight, feeling a little restless. Pushing her glasses up to her forehead she rubbed her blind eyes with a grunt and leaned against a wall. She still hadn't lost the habit, her eyes itched like they used to, but now she didn't see those strange spots swirling around so that was a good thing. Not that being blind mattered though, the smell of everything around her kept her more preoccupied than her eyes ever had. And right now they were informing her of a familiar scent carefully approaching.

Oh dear, he was paying her a visit. She could already smell him stepping off the transportalizer. All that anger boiling off his skin, and the red just beneath the surface, so deliciously insecure and frustrated. She loved that smell so much, the bitter sweetness of it made her toes curl and her mouth water. She just wanted to taste it, so badly. But she'd never had the courage to, despite all her big talk. It'd all just been chatting, and teasing, and hinting... and making fun of him, to cover up her own sense of s-

"CALM YOUR TITS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" his voice shrieked from the corridor and she actually jumped before she realized what had happened. She'd tucked a consort away into one of those chests, one of those crocodiles they'd found so many of during their quest. She'd planned to do something with him, but now she honestly couldn't remember what. Interrogation? Perhaps. She suspected he might have had something to do with the recent Lemonsnout turnabout...

A bunch of NAKs and the occasional DOOF broke her concentration entirely and snapped her back to reality. She smeared out the last little drawing she'd done and turned towards the exit. Just in time, actually, because Karkat rounded the corner with an angry stomp in his steps. He was dragging something behind him that she could only assume was the... yep, it was the consort alright. Unconscious, but not bleeding.

Well, he wasn't a killer. She knew that.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice didn't betray his emotions anymore, he'd trained that away rather quickly during their rompus in the Medium.

"You just up and left me to deal with that whiny asshole of a seadweller! Do you have any idea how much that shit gets to me? He's literally begging me to fill- to fill pails with him, even though we never fucking spoke before this whole thing!"

Karkat sounded angry, but she could tell he was more embarrassed than pissed at the suggestion.

Terezi was going to sigh, but managed to turn it into a strained cackle. She approached him, tap-tapping her cane as she went and Then stopped , leaving her face just inches away from his. She knew he hated when she did that and it was an easy way to make him embarrassed. At least for a few seconds, before his enticing smell really got caught in her nostrils and she'd have to stop lest she get equally flushed.

"Get out of my face, you cackling she-dog." he actually pushed her away, and her laughter was cut off as she stumbled backwards a little, surprised by his sudden and physical reaction. She got her footing back though and frowned at him, more upset than angry. He'd never done that before.

"What's wrong with you now?" she growled, bunping the floor with her cane and looking sternly in his general direction. "All these emotions getting the best of our fearless leader? I don't see why you can't keep him company, ever since Feferi cut him off he's been ready to kill for some." she laughed again, but there wasn't really any mirth in it. She just wanted to get some more banter out of him.

"Pshh, no. I wouldn't touch a freak like him with a pointy stick." He grunted and the sudden noise of him sitting down made her look his way. "I'm sick and fucking tired of being the leader. It's all work, no respect, and I keep on having to clean up the fucking mess you leave behind. Now there's all this talk of humans, pink little grublings not even worth our attention, while everyone seems to conveniently forget that we could be dead any second now."

There was a sincere exhaustion in his voice and Terezi walked up to him, drubbing what she hoped was his knee for a little while before she plopped down next to him.

"Then quit being leader. We're all at the top of the echeladder anyway, we can handle ourselves. As for the demon," she turned her head, hoping he was looking at her. "He hasn't found us yet, so I guess we're safe for now."

"Or maybe he's just waiting for us to lower our gua-"

"We can't kill him, you said so yourself... so either he's playing with us, or he doesn't know where we are. Either way, there's nothing we can do about it, so why worry?"

"That is so you, Terezi!" he was suddenly standing, and the slight 'squik' meant he'd probably tossed or kicked one of her scalemates. "Why worry about something we can't do anything about? Why not just roll with it?"

She opened her mouth to respond to the accusation, but he kept on talking.

"What about Eridan? He's been way too dark since we came here, and that bonebulge was already kind of off his hinges before the game even started! And Aradia, refusing to tell us what's going on, even though she KNOWS! She KNOWS, Terezi, she just doesn't care. Should we just- should we just play along with that too? Happy Fun-Time Let's Not Give a Shit Land where everything is shiny and happy and no one's going to die?"

"Well, I don't-"

"Fuck that! I'm the leader, and I say we need to figure out how to get through that door and away from this horrible session."

"Shut up for a moment." She cut him off in turn, brow creased like she was glaring at him. She stood up and smacked his legs with her cane, being rewarded with a yelp of pain, she'd caught him unaware.

"Everything you're talking about has been going on despite our best efforts. I'm not saying we shouldn't do anything, but we need to relax and think about this." She paused for a moment and then shrugged, "Who knows how long we have here? We might have hours, or years, or seconds. Stressing won't help us. Besides..." she grinned broadly, "I've missed having down-time too, remember how many insightful and... deep conversations we used to have?"

He wasn't speaking, and she knew from the smell that his blood was rising to the surface again. But she realized with sudden bitter surprise that she was blushing too.

"Who... who cares about that? The time and the place, right?"

"...I'm saying we have a lot of time, and we're alone. Sounds like the right place and time for me." She smiled a little, "I've set the transportalizer to only let you and me through... we're alone for now." Suddenly she was coming with all these... lewd suggestions from nowhere. What was she thinking, just telling him about the transportalizer. Of course he'd noticed, otherwise he wouldn't even be here, but then she blurted out more or less an open invitation to share buckets... Troll Jesus...

With a forced cackle she walked up to her wall, picking out some crayons... "Forget it, I'm sure you don't have time for any more of your sappy, romcom nonsense. Tell me what you wanted and get lost, I'm busy."

Something compelled Karkat to grab her shoulder and she turned around, instinctively, missing her ability to see for the first time. It was just a flutter of longing though, but during it she would've given anything to see his expression right then and there.

"Terezi, I..." he was losing his cool, stuttering like some socially challenged grub. "Look... I don't know if I can..."

"What are you talking about, 'Karkitty'?" She spat while pushing him away. But she was blushing fiercely and screamed mentally at herself for cutting him off like that. 'Karkitty'? Seriously? Only Nepeta called him that...

"Don't you brush me off!" he yelled, grabbing one of her arms. He was standing awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing what to do (or at least so she assumed) before he let go of her. "Fine, whatever. Here I go, opening my heart and you just tear it out, I don't even fucking care..."

Wait, when had he opened his heart? "Maybe next time you'll get to the point instead of stepping around it like a little grubling." She harumphed, drubbing him angrily. Inside though, she felt like she was quickly losing control of the situation. In a desperate backstab from her heart, her mouth spoke the words, "Maybe then we could've gone to where we want to be."

Silence. Complete and utter silence, and Terezi just... she just couldn't handle what she'd just said. What her mouth had said. A teal blush crept up all over her face and she just wanted to laugh and wave it off. But her calm was gone and all that was left behind was a girl with the biggest crush on a boy who wouldn't notice if it bit him in the bonebulge.

"You... you mean that?" he whispered, suddenly soft-spoken with a strange quiver in his voice. She... nodded, oh god why had she nodded? Then suddenly he was kissing her. Awkwardly. He was literally slamming his nubby teeth against hers while making almost a whimpering sound. What was he doing with his lips? She jerkingly raised her arms as if he was strangling her, then she tried to hug him. Or maybe pat him on the back? Whatever she just had her arm on his back.

Oh god, it felt so good. She closed her eyes, blushing furiously. She knew that he wouldn't even notice, he never did, and it made her wish so badly that he wouldn't stop here, that he wouldn't chicken out. God, this was their first kiss why had he waited so l... no wait why did he stop?

"I... wow, okay, sorry, not doing that again."

What? What was he? "Well I've been kissed better by imps..." That didn't even make sense. She struggled for something else to say, but then his smell was growing fainter. What the fuck? Why was he leaving?

"You're not going anywhere, Vantas." She hissed, hurrying up to him. Then without warning she stumbled over the still-unconscious consort and fell forwards with a sudden and unforgiving force.

"Watch out!" He didn't catch her. No one was able to react quickly enough to catch someone mid fall, but he'd gotten a good portion of his not-very-soft body in between her and the ground. So despite losing the air in her lungs and having her her glasses drop to the floor, she was okay. The downside of falling when blind was that you had a hard time knowing what you were going to hit.

"Next time, don't be in such a fucking rush, you blind wingbeast." Oh great, he insults her right after being her knight in shining fucking armor.

"Why did you stop?"

She clutched to him slightly.

"Because you obviously hated it." What? When did she give him that idea?

"Liar! I didn't..."

"Then prove it! And this time don't be so judgemental about how I... how I..." he trailed off, and she felt a whiff of his nervousness. She didn't know what that other smell was, intertwined with his nervosity, but she liked it. It reminded her of something she remembered being faintly pleasant.

"Prove it? Fine, it's no big deal." She suddenly felt very, very aware of her blindness, and after fumbling for a bit she found him and what she guessed was his face. She leaned in, still blushing, but determined to prove herself better than their redblooded leader.

"...My lips are not that close to my ears..." She cursed inwardly and quickly moved to where his lips were but the embarrassment made it ten times worse. And oh god that was the worst kiss ever. She sat down and sighed, feeling like a complete tool. But then he kneeled next to her and suddenly they were kissing again, his hand nervously tracing up and down her neck, tracing patterns in her hair.

Surprised, then elated, she returned the kiss, feeling... feeling suddenly like she was about to die. What was he doing? What was SHE doing? She could barely contain herself, and she began to tug at his shirt, moving it up over his head and...

"No, stop. Stop, now. Fuck! STOP!" He pulled away from her, and she almost cried out. Why? What now? Didn't he want her? Wait, she wanted him? When had that thought suddenly become canon and accepted?

"...What? What is it now? Scared?" She sneered, even though she felt like she had a bag of ice in her stomach. She shifted slightly and felt... Uncomfortable, tingly. Like as if her body wanted to crawl out of its skin.

"I don't... look. I'm not... I'm not well-built, or anything. Not like... Tavros, or that fuckhead Sollux..." he was pulling down his shirt again and she bristled. Of all the...

"I'm blind! What do I care!?"

"Oh, so just because you can't see you don't care how I look?"

"That's not even the issue, I... we were going to..."

"Well, it's not happening, I'm not comfortable showing..."

Then she tugged her own shirt off, throwing it at him angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest feeling suddenly very stupid. "There. Look, I'm doing it, why won't you?"

He didn't answer at all, so she unhooked the clasp of her bra and tossed it aside as well. She was pretty much at the point of no return anyway.

"Wh...what are you..." his voice had suddenly turned up an octave in pitch, and she felt like giggling at the sounds he was making. That's right, she just needed to up the ante and he was her little plaything...

"They're... kind of small."

She covered her chest with an angry and hurt expression, completely losing her cool and blushing furiously. What a fucking thing to say! So maybe she wasn't as... well-endowed like some seadwelling princesses or... wall-paintg weirdos, but...

"I uh... I mean... wow, uh... not... not in a bad way. I like... uh... small..." he was nervous. Right. He'd just blurted that out. But he probably liked big breasts. Hers were no big deal, but at least she wasn't a plank like a certain spiderbitch she knew. "I like them..." Then his hands were on hers and oh my god he was so close, she could practically smell that... scent coming off of him. And his eyes were probably all over her naked skin and...

Ziiiip.

Was he undoing his pants? Yes, yes he was. The flop of denim hitting the floor seemed like an indication he was upping HER ante. Right, so that's how it was going to be.

Glaring into the darkness where she hoped his face was she began to unzip her own pants. She wasn't hiding her chest anymore and flushed teal when she thought of it. But then, with her pants halfway down, he was suddenly grabbing hold of her and exploited the opportunity to push her over on her back. She leaned against him as his hands were suddenly caressing the area around her chest and his lips were meeting hers. Terezi's pants were half-way down and she probably looked ridiculous, but she forgot all about that as she felt Karkat's tongue carefully probe into her mouth, grazing against her sharp teeth and tongue. The warm presence made her moan slightly and she just barely resisted the urge to buckle her hips against his. His fingers were slowly tracing circles over her chest, moving closer to the center with each slow sweep. Every hair on her body was standing on end and she gave a little whimper, which only seemed to spur him on.

He broke the kiss momentarily to whisper "Oh god... you're beautiful, Terezi..."

She wanted so badly to hold onto those words, but without thinking she pushed him off, hearing him fall and land on his back, caught completely off guard. In a second, she was sitting on his stomach, her pants kicked off. The pressure of his member against her butt was making her blush furiously... she could feel it even through the fabric of his underwear. She'd had no idea how or what the males' organ would look like... or even feel like, but the thrill of finding out made her bold. With a wide grin she cackled and pinned one of his arms, face turned down to where she thought his was.

"I'm going to be on top for this, Karkat. No fair if you get to lead everything..." She felt so sure in herself as she started to slowly grind herself against him, feeling his stiffness just barely touching her own sex and making that... tingling pleasure run through her. So that's what that had been.

Then suddenly his hands were playing much more eagerly with her breasts and she gave a little squeal. His thumbs were toying with her nipples, pinching or just lightly flicking them and sending jolts of ticklish pleasure up her entire body. He was making her squirm against her will..

She paid back by sliding a hand behind her, which in itself was a difficult task to concentrate on, and began to trace her fingers up and down the bulge growing in his underwear. It seemed to do the trick and he gave a high-pitched grunt and tried to force her off. It only partly worked and she tumbled, but so did he, her legs dragging him to the side. He used the momentum to position himself over her and they were back to square one.

Before suddenly he wasn't there anymore. She looked around, then realized once more that she couldn't see him, and with all the smells filling her nostrils, she couldn't spot him either...

Then she felt her panties slid down her legs and a wicked smile spread on her lips as her hands caressed her lovers neck and hair...


	2. Losing yourself in the Moment II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalated, but for various reasons Terezi wanted a 'soft reset', we begin with Karkat pacing about his room. Once more, things escalate.

A strangled and very angry hiss escaped from his lips as he returned to pacing back and forth inside his tiny make-shift respiteblock. The young troll had finally overcome the initial period of confusion and frustration and was now replaying the whole series of events inside his head.

"NO, NO 1 W4NT TO STOP TH1S, K4RK4T." Had been her exact words. Followed by a sharp "Pl34S3 L34V3 M3 4LON3, OK?" and his ass being shoved firmly out through the door like some idiotic punctuation to the whole farce. He'd been standing there with his underwear looking like a military-grade temp-block for multiple occupants and his entire body flushed red all over. Then, just as he was about to turn back and demand an explanation his clothes had hit him in the back of his head before Terezi had slammed it shut.

He honestly hadn't spent that much time slamming on the door, yelling for an explanation. No, no he'd given up pretty quick... or at least, that's how he recalled it. He still wanted to know why things had gone from awkward, shy, touchy-feely, intense groping and all manners of pleasant things to him being kicked out (he was pretty sure it was related some way to the brief moment he'd spent with his face between her legs). As this recollection crept upon him his thoughts turned to what he could have possibly done wrong there. Then he got a lot more preoccupied with what he'd done overall... after which his blush slowly crept back on his face and he just stood there for a little while, fingers twitching occasionally.

It's common to rationalize when under great distress, and this is what Karkat did. Naturally she hadn't been ready for it, nor had he. They had been on the fucking floor for god's sake! She wanted things to be nicer, or at least, that's what he'd want. Well okay what he wanted right now was to continue where they'd left off... Possibly spending a little more attention to those cute breasts. He was rapidly turning beet-red at the thought of them. Unfortunately He'd blurted out the first thing that sprang to mind and he was pretty damn sure she hadn't appreciates hearing how small they were. Still though, they hovered in his mind for a while more and he began to construct a more ideal scenario in his mind.

Yeah, he'd been way too eager, that might've been it. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became that Terezi had just gotten overwhelmed. Some trolls liked to take it slow, or so he'd read in one of those books his lusus had left casually lying around their old respiteblock. Back then the two had had several intense arguments about it and Karkat drew a deep sigh as the memories hit him like a brick in a particarly smelly sock. First, sorrow crept like a chill through his mind and he summed up the usual sources of frustration (John had, not surprisingly, become a singular source of anger for the Cancer) to deaden himself to that, plenty of time to mourn once this quest was over. The other emotions was a slight sense of victory as he recalled how he'd read every last one of those books through careful monitoring of Crabdads daily schedule and patience.

So, reasonably, he should've been an expert on all this romance bullshit. But clearly, he wasn't, and it irked him even more than the thoughts of that stupid human wriggling. The thought of walking back to Terezi and explaining himself to her came and went, there was no way he was going to make a fool out of himself this soon. He'd look desperate and pathetic, and the worst part was the she could reject him. It was unlikely, but he'd have to consider that option.

If this was one of his romcoms, this'd be the point in the movie where the lead had accidentally been exposed as a liar, or otherwise done something to earn the ire of his potential matesprit. What would follow would be a long montage of failed attempts at getting them back until a chance incident would make them rely on the lead again who would, through his own clumsy way, prove himself an adept lover and thus would follow the implied filling of buckets.

Unfortunately, Karkat knew beforehand that trying to prove his worth to HIS potential matesprit would just result in scores of embarrassing "H3 H3 H3"s, a giant-sized portion of cane-drubbings and, worst of all, ironic conversations with that cooldouche Dave. She knew he hated when she talked to him and thus she did it as much as she could. Why, he was certain that right now, at this very moment, she was sharing badly-made GIFs with him, or exchanging a series of increasingly ludicrous claims as to who was, in fact, the cool dude. It made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He'd never had a relationship like this with John, he kept things professional, why couldn't she?

He summed up one of his earliest weapons, the 'Holmes smell ya later', and chucked the twin sickles into the wall with all his might. The sound of steel walls being pierced was a refreshing one and he felt his blood cool slightly. Which was good, he needed to have his mind clear to figure out how to deal with this new situation.

A sudden knock brought him out of his trance and he turned his head to the door, his heart fluttering a little in his chest.

"WHO IS IT?"

"It Is Me Karkat Can I Come In?"

"OH... YEAH SURE"

Well, so much for that. Still though, Kanaya might have a piece of advice or two to offer him. He walked back into the room and sat down on one of the chairs (that's what they were called, right?), facing the Virgo troll.

"WHAT'S SO FUCKING IMPORTANT IT COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL I GOT MY BUSY ASS OUT TO THE COMPUTER ROOM?" She, as always, was the perfect image of calm and composure. A slight smile was on her green-painted lips as she sat down in another chair, taking out a small folded note.

"I Was Asked To Deliver This To You In Person Karkat." She gave him a little wink and he was too surprised by this to catch on directly, but as it dawned on him he quickly grabbed the note from her hand and unfolded it. "The Request Was Quite Earnest Although I Admit I Found Myself Somewhat Surprised." She gave a small chuckle, "Am I Perhaps Witnessing A Blossoming Matespritship Here?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!" He hissed at her as he read what was written in the note. He must've blushed though, because she chuckled again and rose from her seat. As she readjusted her skirt she gave him a slight smile and he saw she was blushing too.

"Im Happy For You Two It Is Refreshing To See Love Blossom In Place Of The Hopelessness So Many Have Succumbed To Recently." Kanaya left rather quickly, looking back at him once before she closed the door behind her. He was left to his own thoughts again. He stared after her for a bit before he let out another sigh and glanced at the written card, at the same time shocked and intrigued by what she'd written. He'd thought all hope was lost, when in fact it seemed his odds had been improving for every second the two of them had spent apart.

He nodded to himself and considered turning on his wardrobifier, glancing over at the hulking piece of machinery. The only one who'd been using them regularly was Kanaya, but maybe he should...

With a fixed frown he flicked the switch that set the machinery alive and began to cycle through the outfits he'd acquired throughout their adventure.

\---

Terezi had been lying on her stomach for almost an hour when a knock came from her door. Getting up, she put on her sunglasses once more and walked over to where she expected the door to be. It proved a lot more difficult than usual, the fact that she'd cleaned up her floor was working to her disadvantage. Without the usual clutter, she couldn't orientate herself and when she finally reached the control panel to unlock the infernal thing the knocks had ended. She half-wished he'd continued on to slams instead of this dreadfully quiet silence. For a moment she considered saying something just to make sure she wasn't going deaf too, but the sound of the lock sliding back was confirmation enough.

"TEREZI, CAN I COME IN?" despite his usual, loud-mouthed behaviour, there was a certain reluctance in his tone. She smiled to herself as she realized she could let him stand out there for another minute, sweating. She wouldn't even need an excuse, the fact that he was here meant that he'd read her letter and decided to go with her suggestion.

Well, it was either that or throw it in her face, either way she felt not a little bit of excitement tingle down her fingers. As she opened the door she felt the familiar scent of his cherry-red blood, mixed with a hint of nervousness, and that wonderful smell from before.

"SO I GOT YOUR NOTE AND I STA- WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR ROOM?" The reaction was, in hindsight, utterly predictable. If she'd been so inclined, the blind Libra would've rolled her eyes up to the sky as he went about his usual spiel, storming in, shoving a bag filled with what she assumed was candy and drinks for the evening. Well, she HAD asked for it. "WHERE ARE ALL YOUR THINGS? SCALEMATES? AND WHAT'S THAT SMELL? AND WHY IS THERE A FUCKING..." he paused and looked for the word, "ONE OF THOSE THINGS JOHN SLEEPS ON IN HERE?"

Well, maybe that hadn't been the best decision. She'd gotten some help from Kanaya to clear up her place and the Virgo had suggested putting it in there. She'd vaguely hinted about comfort and space to move around before she'd dropped the subject in favor of whether or not they ought to wash H1S HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY from the wall or not. After a somewhat heated debate Terezi had agreed to redraw him in a more secluded part of her temporary respiteblock.

Overall, the change had made the room a lot nicer, and with the addition of lit candles (scented, which had probably been a joke on Kanaya's part as the thick smells made Terezi's nose itch something terrible) and a lowered light the place seemed perfectly set up for a much more romantic encounter between the two.

It was perfect, but she couldn't stop her heart from trying to insistently jump out of her throat. She was visibly shaking as she closed the door and drew up her usual grin, her cane tap-tapping against the floor.

"DON'T YOU L1K3 1T K4RK4T?" she cackled in a vain attempt at easing the tension in the room. "1 F1GUR3D 1F W3R3 DO1NG TH1S 1T SHOULD B3 PROP3RLY DON3, DONT YOU 4GR33?" He was swallowing hard, she could hear the gulp even a few feet away from him, and she could've sworn she heard his brain work feverishly to process this new and unfamiliar situation. She put down the bag, hoping he'd forget about it and try to initiate something. She didn't want to be the one to start all of this, even though such a feeling felt, objectively speaking, somewhat redundant at this point. She'd basically invited him to share buckets, although with that particular phrasing excluded, and now here she was acting just like how she'd been earlier that day. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him? It was the most natural thing in the world, but neither of them had the courage to actually get it over and done with. And now she'd made this... this farce, pretending like they were... what was the word... daying? Daying like those humans were prone to do, making an impression of wanting to enjoy each other's company without spilling genetic material all over the place. Crazy.

The seconds moved with a horrible and quiet finality until finally he spoke up.

"I... I BROUGHT SOME MOVIES TO WATCH..."

Great.

\---

Fifty minutes later Terezi wondered (definitely not for the first time) if asking Karkat to bring a movie had been a very, very bad idea of an ice-breaker. Sure, he'd been considerate and turned on the special "Auditory commentary for the visually impaired", but all that did was superimpose someone telling them what was going on in a loud, droning way that completely ruined the mood the film was trying to set. She was not having a good time. Karkat, on the other hand, had been providing his own commentary since the very first scene where the protagonist had met his future love-interest and the two had instantly come into conflict about something or another, the reason lost in the mire of the narrator describing the color of the table they were sitting at.

Karkat had proclaimed in a tone she hadn't heard in a long while, that this was the key moment to set in motion the kismesitude that would inevitably come back to haunt them and effect a lot of their future decision. Incidentally, this way of introducing a romantic conflict, was heavily over-used and it really pissed him off to see how readily the asshat of a director had just clutched at the first pathetic excuse of a plot-device they could find.

"K1LL M3 NOW..." Terezi whispered under her breath, sliding further down the chair she was sitting on. In hindsight, so many things were going wrong she just felt like calling the whole evening off.

She knew Karkat had dressed up in something different, but she had no idea how he looked. She bit her lower lip slightly and sniffed into the air, hoping she'd catch the scent of something familiar that she could put a memory to, but nothing came up. Sighing, she slid even further down on her seat, slouching and looking out into nothingness. She just wanted to shut it all out and be rid of it.

\---

She wasn't enjoying this. He'd been looking at her face for the last couple of minutes and you didn't need to be a brain surgeon to realize what was going on. He'd botched completely, her request that he brought something to watch hadn't been an honest interest in his romcoms, she'd just want an excuse to meet up. And he'd taken her literally, which had been a pretty fucking stupid thing to do. He cringed as she slipped another few inches down and he wondered if he should just end things right here and... now...

His eyes turned to look at Terezi completely, foregoing the romcom for once. She'd dressed nicely for the evening, but not uncommonly so. A dress that bore the unmistakeable touch of Kanaya, tailored for the blind Libra. It looked nice on her, even more than nice, and the shimmering, soft-green scales made him think of dragons. Yeah, Kanaya was never very subtle with stuff like that. But whenever she moved, the scales slithered ever so slightly over Terezi's body and the light occasionally reflected in an almost hypnotic way. She had been wearing high-heels, but she'd kicked those off pretty quickly once they'd sit down to watch the movie.

All in all, he was kind of glad she couldn't see him. She was in a completely different league from what he'd chosen to wear. The wardrobifier had cycled through a bunch of outfits, including the Sufferer uniform he'd made on an impulse, not to mention the Thresh Prince one too... but he'd finally settled on a threshecutioner uniform. There'd been the formal uniform option, but like a fool he'd settled on the field uniform and now he was sitting in a tanktop and the pants, the overcoat unbuttoned and thrown over the back of the chair. All in all, he felt that this evening was goin- HOLY SHIT WHAT!?

He stared, blinking, not sure what to do. Apparently the dress wasn't quite as well-fitted as he'd though, because as she'd been sliding down, her left breast had slowly but surely been inching it's way, bra and all, out of the skirt. Sure, she was still wearing a bra... but it was... lace. Oh god, he could even see...

She must've noticed the muted gasp he'd made because she turned her head in his direction and frowned. "1S SOM3TH1NG BOTH3R1NG YOU, K4RK1TTY?" She grinned slightly and he shook his head, reminding himself that she couldn't see.

"NO, NOTHING'S WRONG..." he muttered, unable to take his eyes off her bra-clad breast. It was just... it was infuriating. He'd already seen both of them before, even touched them... but he couldn't stop himself from growing hard and blushing furiously. God, he wanted to touch them again, lick them, flick them with his fingers and nibble almost to the point of breaking her skin. He'd spent the whole day wondering what he should've done differently and now it all came flooding back, making him dizzy.

Would she... be okay with it? He had his hand half-reached out as the thought struck him. This time, she was expecting more of him, but what? How much? His fingers began to tremble as he wondered how he should go about things, before suddenly he realized she was holding his hand in hers... and she was actually smiling, not just grinning.

"YOUR3 4LL HOT 4ND BOTH3R3D K4RK4T..."

"YEAH, I... GUESS...." he looked away, suddenly blushing, but when she began to move his hand he turned around with a start, realizing she was putting it on her chest.

"1TS OK4Y TO TOUCH YOU KNOW." She was blushing too, and suddenly he remembered what had happened before so much more clearly. There hadn't been any planning. No set moves. Nothing special said. They'd just... decided, together. And had dared to trust the other with their desires. He didn't need another invitation but instead let his fingers slowly travel over the lace of her bra, feeling the soft warmth underneath and the slight poking of her nipple. He blushes slightly as he moved his hand down, then under her bra. As his hand cupped her chest he moved his other hand to move the other side of her dress down. It slid off easily enough and while massaging her left breast he began to undo her bra, struggling somewhat with it before she giggled (a sound that almost drove him crazy, god it turned him on so much) and helped him with it. As it slid off her pearly-grey skin, he saw the small patterns of blush on her naked skin. It had scared him a little before, but now... it made him smile. She was enjoying this, she wanted this...

He took the bra as it fell off and gently put it on the side, not wanting to wrinkle up the admittedly beautiful lingerie (just because he had no sense of fashion didn't mean he didn't appreciate that sort of thing). Then he couldn't keep his hands away and he began to slowly move the palms of his hands over her chest. She gave a little sigh, almost a moan, and he leaned forward to kiss her. she did the same and as he continued to grope her he pressed his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around, entangling it with hers and tasting her breath. It didn't have that chalky taste anymore, instead it was sweet, warm, wet... god he just never wanted to break this kiss.

His fingers found her nipples and he he gripped them lightly between his index- and middle-fingers. When he tugged at them she whined and then, with a slight smile, he began to twist. She closed her mouth slightly as her breathing turned heavy and her entire body quivered under every stroke of his hands. "K4RK4T..." she whispered his name and he nodded quietly, resting his forehead against hers. God, just tuoching those little nubs sent shrills down his back, his sides. He was sweating slightly and he wondered if she could smell how turned on he was. How much he wanted her.

"1 R3M3MB3R TH1S SM3LL K4RK4T..." She said suddenly and he jerked slightly, surprised by... no, she hadn't read his mind, it just made sense. And...

"I LOVE THE WAY YOU SMELL, YOU BLIND FREAK..." He bit her neck as if to punctuate the statement and drew out a long moan from the Teal-blood. He smiled and continued to nip and chew at her neck, not enough to pierce her skin but keepiung it just hard enough for her to feel it.

"OH GOD DONT STOP PL34S3..." she whispered into his ear, her hands fumbling to pull off his tanktop. "1M SORRY FOR THROWING YOU OUT 1 D1DNT... 1 W4SNT TH1NK1NG STR41GHT..." She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, her well-manicured nails leaving lighter-gray trails.

"I WON'T TEREZI... I... I LOVE YOU" His face was burning and his hands had stopped moving. Just telling her this was taking so much energy. But it flowed straight back into him, and her. It reinvigorated them, made him want her even more. And oh god her body was so soft, and delicate, and warm. He couldn't understand how someone so strong could be so delicate, but he would never underestimate her strength, not after what he'd seen her do. "GOD I JUST WANT TO HOLD YOU FOREVER, JUST... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN."

She nodded, kissing his neck before she pulled away. He was starting to say something, but she smiled and hushed him. "L3TS G3T SOM3 PL4C3 MOR3 COMFORT4BL3." He muttered in agreement and followed her as she took his hand. The two walked over to a part of her room that he hadn't seen before and was surprised to see one of those 'beds' he'd seen in the human respiteblocks. It wasn't much to look at, somewhat similar to the sleeping area of that coolkid (he felt a sting in his guts, but managed to ignore it). Just a mattress, some pillows and a blanket. Terezi stepped over to it, letting go of his hand and, with a shake of her hip, the rest of the dress slid off her easily. With her back turned to him, he could really admire the way she looked. The light was low here, but it was enough to illuminate her wonderful curves. He saw the way her waist curved in slightly, not too thin, not too wide, and swept out with her hips and butt before once more going inwards with her legs. Her underwear... they weren't lace like her bra, but white with a teal trim at the edges.

"4R3 YOU GO1NG TO ST4ND TH3R3 4LL D4Y...?" She wiggled her rump slightly and Karkat needed no more invitation. Stepping up to her slowly, the Cancer let his fingers trace over her hips, pressing his body against hers. His stiffness was pressed up against her behind and as he cupped her breasts into his hands once more she gave a quivering moan, pushing back against his hips.

"OH GOD, TEREZI..." he whispered into her ear, biting the back of her neck. She gasped again and drew her arm back to trace her fingers over his horns, the sensation sending a shudder down his spine. "I DON'T WANT TO RUSH THIS... NOT LIKE LAST TIME..."

She giggled againa and turned around, taking off her glasses and throwing them away. She looked at him, completely blind, but the red in her eyes didn't scare him. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen and he kissed her nose gingerly, looking into those red orbs.

"W3R3 NOT RUSH1NG 4NYTH1NG..." she whispered back at him, the feeling of her hand digging into his underwear snapping him back to reality. He was rock hard and as she began to stroke down his length he groaned, buckling his hips lightly. God, the feeling of her nails running along his member was just...

He moved forward a little, forcing her to walk backward, the smile on her face obvious as she sat down on the bed. Her head was turned up to him, but he knew she couldn't see him. Still. he smiled back, brushing her hair and her horns, letting his fingers play over them and loop and tug. He knew how good it felt to touch himself that way and he applied everything he knew on her and it seemed to work. She was moaning softly before she suddenly unbuckled his pants, pulling them down and his drawers following soon after. The air felt suddenly cold against his stiff member but the warmth of her breath chased it away. He whimpered slightly, knowing what was to come, but as her long tongue slowly began to snake around his prick his hands gripped her horns by themselves. He wondered if she wouldn't like that, but the way she was slowly taking him into her mouth made him forget about asking. So he simply stood there, biting his lips not to buckle his hips as Terezi slowly let her snake-like tongue trail across his sex, occasionally dipping it all into her mouth where she'd suckle it until he was sure he wouldn't last another second.

"OH GOD, TERE...TEREZI... THIS..." he was biting so hard that blood was slowly swelling out of a row of punctures in his lower lip. The taste made him shiver, and he let it run down his chin instead, down his throat and dripping on the girl beneath him. She paused what she was doing and gave him a little nibble ("OW FUCK STOP THAT...") before she licked her arm where the blood had dripped.

"MMM... 1V3 4LW4YS W4NT3D TO T4ST3 YOU... K4RK4T..." she giggled and licked the rest of her arm clean. She looked like she was about to continue what she was doing, but then she sniffed in the air and grinning, standing up once again and pressing herself against him. His length was squashed between then and he had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths to keep from squealing. She'd left him hanging just on the edge.

She sniffed again, and then her tongue was out of her mouth and her fingers were playing across his chest. She began to lick up the blood on his throat, moving slowly up to the source of the bleeding and, giving a happy little 'coo', she kissed him, one hand gripping his length.

"MMM... 1 W4NT YOU TO CONT1NU3 WH3R3 W3 STOPP3D..." she spoke as they broke apart and he nodded ever so eagerly. She sat down again on the edge of the bed and smacked her lips one final time, as if showing how much she'd enjoyed the taste of his cherry red blood. He wanted to empty himself so badly, but he didn't know if he could keep going after that and... and honestly he wasn't sure if he could. Not now, he felt stressed, pressured. He couldn't fail her now. So with a slight chuckle he got down on his knees, her panties a short distance from his face. He could already see the outline of her sex behind them, and the smell. Oh god, he felt like such a weirdo when he drew in as much air as he could. It was just so hard to put a finger on what it was, but it drove him wild. Before he knew it, his nose was slowly drawing a line along her slit, poking into it just slightly. A muted gasp escaped her lips and an angry growl followed. "T...T4K3 TH3M OFF. 1 DONT W4NT TH3M TO G3T M3SSY..." He could hear the pleading tone in her voice and for a moment the urge to keep going was almost impossible to resist... but he decided to relent, and he began to carefully pull them off of her, noticing a faint, very light spot of teal on them. Oh well, that'd probably wash off.

He returned his attention to her and took in the sight for the first time. His initial reaction was... well it wasn't disgust, but he didn't remember there being... quite so much going on down there. Well, he decides to use his fingers this time and began to gently rub the insides of her thighs, making circles around her sex. She was periodically running her hands through his hair before gripping the edges of the bed, or just letting her slender fingers trace patterns down her body, all signs that he was doing something right.

Then, slowly, he began to move closer, and his tongue, red and a good deal less agile than Terezi's, began to clumsily lick at her folds. She hissed something incomprehensible and almost crushed his head between her thighs, but he continued lapping. Then he began to explore further in with his fingers, taking turns between licking and fingering. After a short, and very exciting while (not once did he 'loosen up'), he noticed that his fingers were coated in that light blue goo, the smell much stronger from it. It... sort of reminded him about what he usually ended up shooting all over the place, but not as thick or sticky.

A sudden moan from her made him look up, and without thinking he brushed his fingers against the roof of her sex. She bucked her hips at the faintest of touch and literally yelped, which made him look somewhat terrified before he realized what he'd done. He ran his fingers over it again, realizing that there was a tiny nub there. He smiled and continued to tease it, Terezi literally rolling back and forth in excruciating pleasure. He began to finger her deeper and deeper, sliding two of them in as far as he could and just enjoying the sight of the usually so composed L3G1SL4TOR squirming and begging for release. He was beyond himself as well, but the overwhelming urge to come had momentarily left him in control of himself and it was with some determination that he leaned over her, two fingers still going in and out of her slick entrance. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was slightly agape. Every now and then a small squeal or moan escaped her thin, beautiful lips. He leaned down to her chest and slowly took one of her pert, stiff nipples into his mouth. She shuddered slightly and touched his face with one of her shaking hands. He let his tongue run over it, circle it slowly and taking in every lustfilled moan and gasp from the Libra.

"OH D4MN 1T K4R...K4RK-K4T 1 C4NT..." she whispered, buckling her hips as he dug deeper in with his fingers, massaging the inside of her and grinding then against the little bump. He was just about to start working her other breast when she gave a sudden yelp, then another, and suddenly something happened inside her. His fingers were pulled in, just slightly, and were drenched in the teal fluid.

"JESUS, TEREZI..." he whispered, smiling and wiping back some hair from her face. She was gasping for breath and just rolled slowly back and forth, occasionally twitching. His fingers were still kind of stuck, her insides convulging and grabbing at his fingers.

"MMM..." she moaned, as her body began to slowly relax. "1M... 1M R34DY..." He looked at her, not understanding at first... but as it dawned on him his smile warmed and he began to slowly push her further up to the bed. She caught on and crawled backwards, her naked body under his. He took a moment just to look at her, admire the simple beauty of her. No, not simple... pure.

Her hand on his member brought him back to reality and he grumbled. "LET GO OF ME, I'M ON TOP OF THIS."

They both snorted slightly, but she shook her head, keeping her grip. Relenting, he began to lower himself and she guided him into her. The feeling was... undescribable.

For a few moments they were just kissing. Sloppy, clumsy kisses; deep ones and pecks, tongues playing against each other, noses rubbing against each other until they were almost hurting. Then he began to slowly press his hip up against her, sinking his prick deeper into her, as deep as he could. It struck him how strange it was, that he wasn't hitting some kind of end, resistance... he wasn't exactly small and... Wait who gives a shit about that.

He began to pull out, feeling the cool air outside on his member before he sank into her again, being rewarded by a soft, sensual moan from Terezi. He repeated, faster and faster with each push and soon he was pumping into her hard, both of their breaths coming out in short gasps. Sweat was trickling down his back as he kissed her face, her neck, those wonderful breasts. He buried his face in her hair, biting her neck as she locked her legs over his rump, grinding her hips against his. The two had stopped talking, letting their instincts take over. Terezi had collected herself enough to play with her lover as well, her tiny, but sharp teeth biting into his neck and shoulders as she ran his back raw with her nails.

The two of them were locked together, breathing in rhythm, their hands running over wet and flushed skin. His heart was beating with hers, their souls were reaching out, grasping at the other, touching, holding, embracing.

Terezi was grinning in between gasps and she nipped playfully at him, pressing her chest against his. He was gripping her legs, pushing hard into her, the borderline of pain and pleasure making him tingle all over. He wanted this moment to last forever, but as her trembling hands found the nubs on his head and began to squeeze them he just couldn't hold back. He hissed, his back arched and his eyes pinched close. As the wave of release washed over him he gripped Terezi's shoulders hard and felt an orgasm wash over him stronger than any of the times he'd played with himself. Again and again he came until finally he almost fell onto the troll beneath him, his breath ragged.

"THAT... THAT WAS... WOW... FUCK..." he grunted, kissing her softly. She returned the kiss, but her smile hadn't disappeared in the slightest. She cackled and drew him close, licking his cheek.

"W3R3 NOT DON3 Y3T K4RK1TTY..." Her voice was surprisingly steady as she traced her fingers down her belly. "TH1S 1SNT 3V3N CLOS3 TO 3NOUGH TO F1LL 4 BUCK3T..."

As he felt her fingers slowly work their way to his sex once more Karkat shuddered and bit his lips again. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Did a major overhaul of this fic after some constructive criticism. Not much new I'm afraid, but it should be an easier read.
> 
> I also prepped myself for writing the next part so hopefully that'll come out soon too!


End file.
